


Välkommen till Ikea

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in disguise, Gift Art, IKEA, Language, M/M, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: Steve and Bucky discover the wonderland that is Ikea for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretlycthulhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlycthulhu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That time that Steve and Bucky got lost in Ikea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854730) by [secretlycthulhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlycthulhu/pseuds/secretlycthulhu). 



  
  



End file.
